


Roleplay: Skeleton Meetings

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Grownuptale, MythicalTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fist time meeting, Funny, Guitar, Hybrids, Joke Fic, Roleplay, Rotis and Serin are hybrids, Rotis and Zyon are wary of Serin, Rotis can read minds, Skeletons, Zyon plays the guitar, so can Serin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: a roleplay with great friends of mine. It's pretty funny actually. Go check them out on Deviantart.Summary; what happens when you pair a cool dude skeleton hybrid, a sad skeleton and a enthusiastic skeleton hybrid? Answer, weird shit. They all meet for the first time. Friends at first sight. If not a little shocked.Will maybe do more if we have the time.Yura:edgyglazeScribber: scribbleshadows





	Roleplay: Skeleton Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Time to finish some summary. First off the characters!
> 
> Serin- MythicalTale. Aka my au.  
> Rotis- GrownupTale. Scribblershadows au and my personal fav.  
> Zyon- I am.unsure from which au. EdgyGlaze's au and their oc looks amazing. 
> 
> "talking"
> 
> (thinking)
> 
> *action/narration*
> 
> A replay that took three hours to make plus a lot of laughs during it. So worth it. Hope you enjoy.

**Yura: Red**

**Jessica: Blue**

**Sky: Pink**

 

Serin: Female, long black hair, bluish greenish eyes, skeletal arms. Black leather jacket, dark blue shirt, black jeans and sneakers. Looks energetic and happy but secretly very depressed.

 

Rotis: Male, asexual, calls himself a half-human skeleton, teleport, read minds, likes caramel. Genocide eye is blue and orange, blue hoodie, a light blue shirt inside the hoodie, black sweat pants, so called cool guy, has a doppelganger in his mind

 

Zyon: Male, looked kinda depressed, one eye is blind, mature, dark blue hoodie with black fluff, an orange-red bandage wrapped on his cracked left eye, genocide eye is orange and blue,

 

**Story Begins**

 

***Serin snores softly on one of the branches of a large singular tree. Her hair covering her face as she slept, dead to the world ***

 

***Rotis and Zyon walked up the hill, Zyon has a guitar on hand. Zyon looks sad while Rotis smiles as he walks. They both reached the top at the same time and froze when they saw each other.***

 

Rotis:   ***Confused and surprised*** “oh.. Who are you?”

 

Zyon: ***Even more confused and shocked*** “Uh… Who are YOU?!” ***Yells a bit at the end***

 

Rotis: ***Smiles*** “well.. the name’s rotis, rotis the half-human skeleton, heh.. how about you?”

 

Zyon: ***sighs softly and looks down*** “Zyon… ehhh nothing much lately… I’m just trying to play my guitar.”

 

Rotis: “oh cool, i played the guitar too but i didn’t bring it today cuz i don’t think i need to.”

 

Zyon: “Oh? Ehhh cool I guess…” ***Shrugs half-heartedly***

 

Rotis: ***Notices he’s sad so he tries to cheer him up*** “So do you want to play bit by the tree?”

 

Zyon: ***Looks up surprised before shaking his head (or skull)*** “Ehhh no, I feel uncomfortable playing it in  front of someone”

 

Rotis: “Oh it’s fine. I can do it if you want to”

 

Zyon: “I’d rather not” *he’s very nervous for some reason*

 

Rotis: “well, how about you pretend that i was not here at all and it’s just in your own time and play the guitar by yourself?” ***He really doesn’t want this new skeleton friend to be sad. Somehow it reminds him of his brother Sans.***

 

Zyon: ***sigh*** “okay… just for once…”

 

Rotis: “i won’t judge, i’m not really good at playing the guitar actually.”

  


***Rotis went behind the tree so that Zyon can’t see him, Zyon sits down and tries to imagine that he was alone. Soon, he started to play a soft tune. He was actually really good and Rotis leaned back and looked at the sky. Both were peaceful and comfortable in each other’s presence. The soft music woke Serin up. She blinked her eyes open and looked down to see two skeletons. Well, a skeleton and a hybrid. She heard the music and smiles, she leaned back and closes her eyes again, relishing in the calm atmosphere.***

 

***Zyon stopped playing and sighed. Rotis turned around and stared at him. Serin did the same and looked down on the with a smile.***

 

Rotis: “i gotta say, you’re better than me.”

 

Zyon: “Na bro I’m not that good”

 

Rotis: "You’re kidding me. That was amazing. I wish i could play like that"

 

Zyon: “Oh? Uhhh thanks…? No one ever said that to me but hmm…” ***He looks unsure***

 

Rotis: “Dude we just met and I think it was cool.”

 

Serin: ***Snorts from the tree.*** “Seriously? You guys just met and you’re buddies already? What? “Oh hey you’re a skeleton we should be friends!”

  


***Rotis and Zyon jumps and looks up to see another person they have never met.***

 

Rotis: “How long were you up there? And how?” _(I didn’t even hear her. Just music.)_

Zyon: “Yeah. How..?”

 

Serin: ***Chuckles and leans on the branch while smirking*** “I was here since you boys came. Also great guitar skills. You might be a famous guitarist one day.” ***Winks at Zyon***

 

Rotis: ***Makes a face*** _(Don’t wink at me ya fuck)_

 

Serin: ***Grins knowingly*** _(Okay)_

 

Zyon: “Um…?” ***Nervous***

Serin: ***Giggles a bit.*** “Don’t be nervous, I won’t eat you. Or hurt you. In fact, I’m a skeleton too!”

 

***Zyon and Rotis looks at each other in confusion***

 

Rotis: ***Looks at Serin***  “Are you like… A half-human skeleton too..?

 

Serin: ***Smiles wider*** “Yup!” ***Jumps down and stood straight while smiling at them. Both skeletons backed away. A flash of fear and hurt her eyes before she covers it up with enthusiasm.***

 

Serin: “Hey! And to answer your question, yeah I am.” ***She folds her sleeve up to reveal a skeletal arm.***

 

Zyon: “Whoa.”

 

Rotis: “I thought…”

 

Serin: ***Cover her arms up quickly and lets out a nervous laugh*** “Yeah, there aren’t many of us. I was actually born with it. Came as a surprise to me too that you are a hybrid too.”

 

***Both stare at her for a moment before Rotis shrugs***

 

Rotis: “Well, hello then.”

 

Zyon: “Hi.”

 

Serin: ***Smiles at them*** “Hey, so since we’re all skeletons. Wanna hang out together?” *She looks uncertain and afraid*

 

Rotis: ***Shrugs*** “Sure, why not?”

 

Serin: ***looks surprised.*** “R-really?”

 

Rotis: “Yeah, since you pointed it out earlier.” ***Looks at Zyon*** “What do you say?”

 

Zyon: ***Uncertain for a moment before sighing.***  “Sure.”

 

Serin: ***Beams brightly*** “T-thanks. Hey can you play again? It sounds really good.” ***Asks shyly.***

 

Zyon: ***Sighs louder*** “Okay…” ***Sits more comfortably and starts playing another song.***

 

***Serin sat down between the two new friends as Zyon plays while Rotis watches the two of them. Maybe they can be friends, even if it is an odd bunch.***

 

**END SCENE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's okay. Thanks.for reading!


End file.
